Electronic devices, such as tablets, computers, server, in-door telecom, outdoor telecom, industrial computers, high performance computing data centers, copiers, digital cameras, smart phones, control systems and automated teller machines, among others, often employ electronic components which leverage chip package assemblies for increased functionality and higher component density. Conventional chip package assemblies include one or more stacked components such as integrated circuit (IC) dies, through-silicon-via (TSV) interposer, and a package substrate, with the chip package assembly itself stacked on a printed circuit board (PCB). The IC dies may include memory, logic, MEMS, RF or other IC device.
Surface mounted components, such as capacitors, resistors, and the like, are often utilized in chip package assemblies. The surface mounted components are typically mounted to a package substrate laterally to the side and outward of the dies that are mounted to the package substrate. The surface mounted components are typically mounted between the dies and a stiffener, if utilized, which is generally mounted at the periphery of the of the package substrate.
Often underfill, utilized between the die and the package substrate, may flow out from beneath the die and come in contact with the surface mounted component, which is considered a production defect. Similarly, adhesives utilized to attach the stiffener to the package substrate may also flow out from beneath the stiffener and come in contact with the surface mounted component, which is also considered a production defect. Thus, to minimize the potential for production defects due to underfill and/or adhesive contact with surface mounted components, the surface mounted components must be sufficiently spaced from both the dies and the stiffener, which undesirably reduces the space available for dies or undesirably requires a larger package substrate.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved chip package assembly that mitigates adhesive and/or underfill from contacting surface mounted components as compared what is conventionally available in the art.